Black Sheep
by WolvesMercy
Summary: [No longer being updated. Might come back later on as a new story, but will be shut down for an unknown amount of time. Working on From Within for now]
1. Surviving Contact

"Lets go!" Shouted my sister as she pulled me towards the chapel in the Naval academy.

"Katie! Calm down, I want to go see some of the things they do here!" I shouted as I adjusted my glasses on my face.

"I have seen it all, not worth it! Now lets get out of here!" Katie said as she pulled me along the side walk.  
I groaned as she pulled me to the left and down the road next to the houses in the area.

"I have not been outside of this place in a while, I want freedom!" She said as she finally stopped pulling me to adjust her hair from under her cover.

"Ugh, fine." I simply muttered as we walked down the road past nearly identical houses.  
A group of four students dressed in their white navy uniforms walked ahead of us down the sidewalk and towards a bus that was idling up ahead.

"Huh, that shouldn't be here." Katie said as she slowed down to walk beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, eying the bus up ahead.

"This isn't a bus route inside the academy. They should be parked near the field. It kinda weird."

"Hey Katie?" I asked as I slowed down more.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

"Why don't we-" I started before the bus, that just so happened to be right next to the four who were walking ahead of us, exploded in a ball of fire and metal.

We both got down low to the ground as the entire area was lit up with a massive wave of light and heat.  
As the ringing in my ears died down I looked towards where the bus once was. The area around it was just totaled. The bus itself was mostly torn apart, and the area around it, like the houses near it, were mostly blackened and on fire.  
The four that were beside the bus just didn't exist anymore.

"What the hell?!" I shouted as Katie grabbed me and began to pull me away from the blast area.

"What just happened!?" She shouts back as she begins to pull me back towards the chapel.

"Terrorist?" I ask as a begin to run after her.

"I don't doubt it!" She shouted without turning back to look at me.

We ran up the hill and got to the chapel entrance right when the gunfire started.  
Looking down towards the center of the square we watched in horror as three busses rolled down the road near the field and stopped, before a large group of armed black clothed people disembarked.  
A guard who was standing near by was instantly mowed down. His vest doing nothing but make him a target.  
The parents and pleebs down in the field began to panic, many running every which way.  
The white of the uniforms helped show every time someone was hit with a bullet. For the others it was the way the fell down on the ground, unable to get back up.

"Inside...INSIDE!" Shouted someone from behind us.  
Then another bomb went off somewhere in the distance.  
I felt a pair of hands grab the back of my neck and pull my towards the chapel.

"Don't freeze on me John!" shouted my sister.

I shook my head and turned, entering the chapel, even as the sound of gunfire increased outside.  
An older man, maybe in his 50's, shut the large doors behind us as we moved back farther into the room.  
Around the room a small group of about five girls in regular clothes and two guys in uniforms hid behind one of the pews nearby. "What now?" Asked one of the girls.

"We need to barricade this door." Said the older man with a somber tone.

"What about the others out there?" I asked, even as my sister moved to began to push a pew towards the doors.

"I don't think any are left. Listen." He said, looking me in the eyes.

I stopped and listened. No gunfire, No screams. Was it over that quickly?

"Its...Quiet?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Strike hard, strike fast." Muttered the old man as he began to help my sister push the pew up against the door.

"This isn't happening!" Cried one of the guys from over behind a pew.

My sister moved over towards me and pushed me down into a sitting position.

"This isn't like battlefield." I said with a weak chuckle.

"No it isn't son." The man said with a sigh as he leaned against the door.

"Hey, you ok John?" Asked my sister as she leaned down and held my shoulders.

"I'm scared." I said honestly.

"As long as we are quiet, we should be fine." She whispers.

Oh, how wrong she was.  
The man was walking away from the door and almost made it to us. Then the door blew inwards.  
With a start, I opened my eyes. My sides hurt like hell and something heavy was laying on top of me.  
I couldn't hear a thing as I pushed whatever it was off me, only to look in the bloody face of my sister, her body peppered with many fragments of wood and metal.  
I tried to push myself up and move, but my lower body refused to move.  
Looking back I realized that legs should not bend that way.  
Someone ran past me and was quickly mowed down by gunfire, the white of the uniform showing that it was one of the guys.  
Sound still eluded me.  
The building around me was on fire and I wasn't sure how long I was out.  
I looked back to my sisters face, her eyes unblinking.  
"This isn't how this should have gone..." I said, even though I could not hear myself.  
The fire continued to rage around me, creeping closer and closer.  
I began to crawl away, dragging my legs behind me.  
I bumped into an upturned pew and crawled under it.  
The fire moved closer, parts of the building began to fall.

"How long was I out?" I wondered.

My vision went dark for but a second, but when it came back It came back with a burning pain. The area around me was falling apart. My sister was a charred corpse. I realized I was on fire.  
It hurt. It hurt beyond anything I could think of.  
I think I was screaming, though I could not tell.  
As I screamed, something began to hit around me. Bullets?  
I looked up at the roof, where it was beginning to fall...Right...Onto...Me.  
I tried to move away from the fire, yet away from my spot. This would not be the case.  
My clothes were on fire, I could hardly feel or move.  
And the damn roof caved in.  
My screams ceased to exist.

 **[]** Unknown amount of time later **[]**

Screams of pain filled the hall of Meadow Lake Hospital.

A young buck dressed in a doctors coat rushed down the hall past many fearful looking prey animals.

"What is the situation?" He asked as a small doe ran towards him, holding a clipboard.

"A coma patient woke up sir!" She said as she fell into step behind the doctor.

"Which one?" He asked as he took the clipboard and began to scan it.

"Wait...The maul victim?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes sir. She just woke up and started screaming." Said the doe. Her face was marked with worry.

"Alright, contact the family...Ill deal with this."

 **[]** John's Perspective **[]**

Screams greeted my ears as my eyes opened.

The high pitched wail of someone is distress.

"Oh wait, that's me! I'm on fire." My limited thought process told me.

The pain continued up my whole body as I weakly thrashed about on the bed.

"I got you, Hold on!" Shouted someone from my right side.

Ever so slowly the pain and my screams tampered off as something cool entered my body.

"Are you ok?" Asked a fuzzy shape.

"Where am I?" I asked with a grumbled and weak voice.

"Meadow Lake Hospital. Listen, you have been in a coma, what can you remember?"

"Remember? I uh, I remember fire. I remember my sister!" I said, beginning to panic, even though I felt numb.

"She's dead!" I shouted.

"Calm down, calm down!" Whispered the person, pushing me down in the bed. "Your sister is fine."

"Fine? But, I saw her body. They killed her." I said in disbelief.

"No, you sister made it out of the house, she is the reason you are alive."

I tried to swallow as the person released their hold on me.

"Water?" I asked with a croak.

I then felt a glass pushed up to my lips and I greedily began to sip the small amount of water that I could.

"Thank you." I said with a clearly female voice.

"Er what." I asked. "What is wrong with my voice?"

"Well your voice could be strained from the screaming you were doing miss." said the voice as I heard the glass get set down.

"Oh ok...Wait, miss?"

"Um yes Miss Snow?" Said the vague figure.

"Glasses please?" I asked with a confused tone.

"Of course, But please refrain from doing anything till the other doctor gets here. We need to run a few test." The person says as I feel something slide onto my face, which feels very numb and kinda off...

"Um doctor? What was that medicine you gave me?" I asked as I blinked and looked around.

"Just a simple nerve dampener. Why is that Miss?" Asked the pale brown deer in the doctors coat.

"Oh no reason, I'm just seeing thing that are not real." I said with a small chuckle.

"Like?" Asked the deer with a concerned frown.

"Your a deer and-" I said as I looked down at my body. "Am a fuzzy cotton ball."

"I am a deer miss, and you are not a cotton ball, your a lamb. Are you feeling well?" He asked with a worried tone.

"Oh your a deer...Ok...Uh...Doctor deer?" I stuttered out, looking my body up and down.

The deer then took a hoof thing and pulled out a small light, shining it in my eyes. "Eyes seem normal, medicine shouldn't make you see things. Oh, and its Doctor Oakheart."

I nodded my head as best as I could. "I'm a sheep...Your a deer...What is this Zootopia?" I asked with a panicked laugh.

"We are in the city limits, yes." Answered the deer as a knock on the door pulled him away.

"City...Limits...Of Zootopia." I muttered as I looked towards the window to my left.

"Excuse me Miss Snow?" Asked a gruff voice from my right.

I snapped my head and looked over at the deer and new person, or mammal, a goat.

"I'm doctor Cansworth, do you remember me? I'm your family doctor." Said the old grey goat.

" I..." I began before I stopped with a sigh. "No I do not."

"Could be brain damage?" Asked Doctor Oakheart with a small shrug.

"That's ok, what do you remember?" Asked Cansworth, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't remember being a sheep. I remember-" I stopped myself again.

"What if they lock me up for sounding crazy? Honesty isn't the best policy if it means life in a crazy house." I quickly though up.

"I remember very little. I forget most everything." I answered before the doctors became suspicious.

"Everything? Do you remember your parents? Your sister?" Asked Doctor Cansworth.

"No?" I answered truthfully.

Cansworth leaned back towards Doctor Oakheart. "Never seen this bad of amnesia before. We might want to notify the family before-"

"Snow! Your awake!" Shouted a tiny voice from the doorway.

All of us turned to look over at the figure in the door.

"Mayor Bellweather, your here early?" Answered Oakheart.

"Wait...Bellweather?" I asked.

Bellweather moved over to the side of the bed before pushing a chair past the doctors.

"Mayor I need to inform you that-" Started Cansworth.

Bellweather shushed him and then climbed up onto the chair.

"Your nurse called me. Why was I not informed of my sister waking up?." Asked Bellweather as she hugged me.

"I'm being hugged by Bellweather...From the movie Zootopia...Well this is a pickle." I thought as I let out a small whimper.

"Bellweather!" Doctor Cansworth called out. "Your sister is just out of a two month long coma, and she has a very severe case of amnesia. I think your scaring her!"

Indeed I was a bit scared, not because of Bellweather hugging me, No, the fact that I'm somehow her sister is what is REALLY scaring me.

"What do you mean Charlie? You mean..." Bellweather looked over at me after she released me from the hug.

"The wolves hit her so hard she cant remember me?" She asked, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

Now I know what I should be saying. Cursing Bellweather and calling her a monster and what not, but those eyes broke me. They looked like my sister's eyes when she found out I broke my arm once. Full of hurt and pity.

My sister...

"I-I.." I began as tears began to form in my eyes.

Bellweather must have thought that she hurt me because she moved onto the bed and held me as I cried. (More like bleated like some sheep...Oh wait)

"Shhh, Its alright Snow." She whispered into my ear. "I'm making all those predators pay."

Bellweather held me as the doctors pretended to look over my charts or whatever was on the clipboard they had, and I kept crying, for the sister I lost, and the sister I gained.

*Sniffle* "I'm scared." I said after a good few minutes of crying.

Bellweather pushed off from the hug and looked me in the eyes with a smile. "No, you will be fine. We wont give up on you, even if you don't remember!"

Oh boy...This is going to be fun...Not.


	2. Walking is tough!

**Second** **chapter of Black Sheep.**

 **Always remember guys. This universe does not belong to me. Duh.**

[]

Finally Bellweather had to leave to do mayor stuff. Or as I believed, Nighthowler stuff.

I was rushed through dozens of test while being surrounded by an entire team of deer that did NOT know what personal space was, then it was off to take a bath.

"You need to be clean honey. We have to get you all clean before we move to physical therapy." Said the greying doe who was the only one left with me in the hospital room.

"I'm fine, I can do it myself!" I said in a vain attempt to survive the embarrassment of taking a bath as a sheep and with a deer bathing me.

"You have not used your body in a long time. You can't walk yourself!" She said as she began to pick me up.

"Please no?" I asked as I weakly pushed back, though to no reward.

The doe just chuckled weakly while I struggled in her arms. "You cant even break out of my grip. Its final...Bath, now." She said in a suddenly serious voice.

I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Ok...Maybe a bit of help wouldn't be bad." I finally answered.

The doe just grinned down at me as she carried me into the hospital room bathroom.

"For the record I don't like this." I muttered as she gently placed me down into lukewarm water.

"Is this even standard hospital practice?" I asked as she began to scrub me down softly with some flower smelling soap and a small comb.

"For The Meadow Lake it is." She said as she poured water over my head.

"I don't like it." I said with a huff, crossing my little hooves.

"I know." The doe said with a smile.

[Down in physical therapy a few minutes later]

"Alright Miss Snow. Time to learn how to walk!" Said the doe as we entered a mat covered room.

"I don't think this is going to be easy Miss...Er, whats your name?" I said as I was carried into the room. "And please put me down. I swear this isn't proper medical practice."

The doe just looked down at me and laughed. "Mrs. Oakheart is my name. You already met my husband correct?"

"Oh...This is family owned?" I asked as she set me down on the ground.

"No, just a couple in the hospital. We met here in fact." She said as she watched me crawl around.

"Oh...Oh God this is tougher than it looks!" I huffed out as I tried to stand. I could see many mammals looking at me with amused expressions.

"You haven't used your body in two months as well as you got bit on the head by a wolf. I would be more worried if you could walk!" Laughed Mrs. Oakheart as she crossed her arms and looked down at me.

"Got it! Gah!" I shouted as I stood up for a second, only to fall down as my legs gave out from under me.

"Careful. Slow and steady-" She started as she leaned down to push me back up.

"Wins the race. I know." I said with a small growl.

Mrs. Oakheart looked down at me with a surprised look. "Never thought I would hear a ewe growl before." She said as she pushed me into a sitting position.

"Well this one did!" I mumbled as I pushed my hospital gown back into position.

"Hmph." She said as she watched me stand up on very unsteady legs.

"I-Got-This!" I said in between my teeth.

"Hey Snow!" Shouted a voice from nearby.

And down like a sack of potatoes I went.

"Snow! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Said Bellweather as she came running up from the doorway behind Mrs. Oakheart, a concerned look on her face.

"Its fine." I muttered as Oakheart help me stand back up on wobbly legs.

"I uh...Went and got the old camera Snow. Maybe that can help with your memories?" Muttered Bellweather as she held out a small cam-recorder.

"Oh, Um, sure? Can we head back to the room though? I don't think I'm standing very long today." I said as I stumbled over to her.

"We can go. Though it is funny watching you stumble around." Said Mrs. Oakheart with a smirk as she picked me up in her arms.

"Not standard!" I shouted as she held me.

[]

When we reached the hospital room, Mrs Oakheart set me down on the bed slowly.

"Ill head out and get you lunch. Bet you could use it hm?" She said as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Bellweather turned to me with a wide grin. "Lets begin!" She said as she climbed up onto the bed.

She pushed herself right up next to me and got really close to my right side.

"Um. Ok. So what are you showing me?" I asked her as she cuddled next to me.

With a sigh she opened the camera and pressed play. "Last birthday."

I looked back to the camera and began to watch the footage.

[]

The screen showed a large kitchen that was normal sized for whoever was holding the camera. It Panned over a whole bunch of salads and pastas before moving up to show a sheep sitting in a stool on a little island bar. She was chewing on a piece of cake.

"Happy Birthday Snow!" Said the voice from the camera hold, who sounded very happy.

Snow gulped down a large amount of cake before smiling at the camera. "Glad your hear mom!" She said as she waved at the camera.

"Yeah, Glad we could make it." Said a voice from off the camera screen.

The camera panned over to show Bellweather standing over by a fridge and in a doorway.

"Cotton!" Shouted Snow from off screen before she ran over and grabbed onto Bellweather, holding her in a tight hug.

Their mom could be heard chuckling from behind the camera.

Then a knock could be heard from somewhere in the house.

"Oh! I got it!" Shouted Snow as she ran off behind Bellweather.

[]

Bellweather pressed pauses on the camera and looked over at me.

"Why did you stop it?" I asked with a confused look.

"I um. Don't want you to see the rest. It was...This was two months ago." She said with a sad look stuck on her face.

"Wait. I have been in a coma for two months. Something happen to me then?" I asked, grabbing the camera from her.

Bellweather grabbed the camera and tried to take it back.

"Nothing you want to see!" She said with a fearful tone.

"I wanna see!" I said as I pulled the camera.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ill scream!" I shouted.

Bellweather pulled the camera away from me and then let is slide down to the ground.

"No." She said with a final tone.

"Let me guess. I was attacked when I went for the door by some predator?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Predators..." She mumbled as she looked down.

"More than one?" I asked with a raises brow.

*Sigh* "Yes. You got attacked by a tiger and a wolf. They were going to rob the place and you got in the way. They...Didn't take to kindly to that and the tiger bit you on the head...Hard. We never thought you would wake up after that."

"Explains why your the only one here..." I said as I pulled her over.

"Guess I would hate preds if they mauled my sister. Though, that cant be all." I thought as she hugged me.

"Oh...Crap." She mumbled from my side.

"I completely forgot to tell mom and everyone else!" She said as she quickly pushed off and jumped down from the bed.

"I need to call her!" She said as she pulled her phone out and began to tap on it.

"Um...Ok?" I said as I settled back down on the bed.

"Hey mom! Snow is awake!" Said Bellweather as she held the phone up to me.

The greying ewe on the screen gasped as she saw me.

"Snow Bellweather! Why did you not call me when you woke up?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Um...Sorry mom, I uh. Don't remember you?" I quickly stuttered out.

"Thank God for this whole amnesia deal." I though as I gave a weak smile to the ewe.

"You don't remember me? Is this some joke Snow?" She asked as she looked at me closely.

"No mom. After the incident, Snow has lost her memory...Of about everything." Said Bellweather as she turned the phone to herself.

"Dawn...Take me off video. We need to talk alone." Said the Ewe, or mom I guess, as Bellweather clicked the phone off video.

"Um. Ill just sit here awkwardly as you guys talk about me behind my back." I stated.

"Hush." Said Bellweather as she began to listen to whatever mom said over the phone.

"Guess I better get use to calling everyone by their names. Maybe I could be a part of this family after this whole...Deal." I though as I stared at the wall.

Then a hoof hit my back right leg.

"Snow!" Shouted Bell-Dawn as she looked over at me from on the bed.

"When did you get back up?" I asked as I blinked rapidly.

"A minute ago. You zoned out." She said as she handed me the phone.

I then placed the phone to my right ear, holding it in the hoof.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Snow? Listen, I'm going to come visit you when you get back to your sisters house today. She says she can pull some strings to get you out of the hospital today. I know you don't like staying in them. Go home and get some rest ok?" Said "Mom".

"Um, alright Ill head home with Dawn." I said before the line went dead.

"Wait here Snow. Ill go get the doctor to discharge you!" Said Dawn as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the doorway and into the hall.

"I swear this hospital has like...Zero medical standards.

[]

"...And don't forget to keep trying to walk!" Said Doctor Oakheart.

"Yes Sir!" I said with a mock salute as I was set down into the wheelchair in the reception area.

"Damn sheep legs." I thought to myself.

"Hm. Well with that I wish you luck." Said the buck as he walked away.

A ram came up and pushed me in the wheelchair outside into a covered area where a limo waited.

"Really...A limo? What type of mayor needs a limo?" I asked as I looked back at the ram.

He just blinked at me and shrugged.

He pushed me up to the open door and helped me crawl into the right side seat.

"Alright!" Said Dawn from my left.

"Lets get you home!"

The ram outside shut the door and waved up to the driver. We then began to drive away from the hospital.

I let out a yawn and leaned my head against the right side door.

"Aw, are you tired?" Asked Dawn as I shut my eyes.

"Mhpm." I said.

"I'll let you sleep." She said as I could hear her typing away on what I guess is her phone.

"Mhm." I said tiredly.

"Maybe I can fix Bellweather. She seems nice enough." I thought as I wrapped myself in the clothes I was given before leaving.

"Yeah I can do that." I muttered before I fell asleep.


	3. Interview

**I really want this story to work. So I need your help. If you see anything wrong, be it errors or plot holes, please let me know. Silence is my worst enemy.**

 **[]**

I was rudely awoken from my sleep by being pulled against my seatbelt.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I opened my eyes, looking around in a panic.

"Lamb damned protestors!" Said Dawn from my left.

I readjusted myself and looked out the right side window to see a large group of predators, of all sizes and types, standing on the side of the road and moving into the road around the cars.

They held up signs saying things like "We have rights." And "Savage in the sheets, not the streets."

I must admit that gave me a chuckle.

I looked over at Dawn and saw her typing away on her phone with a scowl.

*THUD* Went something on the window behind me.

I looked back to see a jaguar had jumped up onto the limo back and was moving up the top of the limo.

"At least this was built for bigger mammals..." mumbled the driver from up front.

I leaned over to look at the young goat in a black uniform.

"Can we keep moving? I don't like where this is going." I asked as wolf came over to the side of my window and began to point inside.

I quickly clicked the lock button down on my side.

"A line of them are blocking in front of us. Won't let us through." Said the goat.

"Don't worry Snow. ZPD are on the way. Damn predators think this will solve anything? Morons." Said Dawn as she turned off her phone.

I then got an idea. A dumb one, but one all the less.

"So Dawn?" I asked.

"Hm?" She said as she looked out of her window into the face of a very large lion who was making some rude hand (paw?) Gestures.

"Why are they angry?" I asked, trying to sound innocent and curious.

"Oh, uh, they are going savage. Their biology is breaking down I think." She said, looking over to me with wide innocent eyes.

"Oh. Dang. That sucks huh?" I said, trying to contain my laugh.

"Check and mate." I thought as I turned back to the wo...group of wolves at my window.

"Um...Bell? Where is the ZPD anyways?" I asked as one wolf looked right at me with fire in his eyes.

"I WAS trying to keep this quiet, looks like our driver took the wrong route." She answers as she turned her phone back on and began to text someone.

"Sorry Mayor Bellweather." Muttered the goat from up front.

I continued to watch the group of wolves around my window as they talked and as one tried the door handle.

"Ohhhkay that's it!" Bellweather said as the wolf pulled harder on the door handle.

I began to hear sirens from somewhere getting closer.

One of the wolves said something before all of them moved to the sides of the window, giving one of them a clear shot to the window.

He held a brick and threw it against the window, causing a large crack to form.

I let out a totally manly bleat and then turned to Dawn. "Would be nice to have a few cops right about hm...NOW!" I said in a panicked tone.

It was about that time the crowd began to run away from something that was in front of the limo.

A giant police car sat in front of the limo, and a rhino and cape buffalo, who I could tell was Buffalo butt, one of my favorite characters.

"Here comes the Calvary." I said as more ZPD cruisers began to pull up behind them.

A canine and a bear jumped out of the first car and an elephant and a tiger got out of the second.

"I told him no predators..." Muttered Dawn as she stood up and looked out of the front.

"Eh." I stated as the elephant pushed the wolves away from my door, causing many of them to run.

Over on the driver side, up by the driver's door, Bogo moved up and knocked on the window, causing the goat to roll down the window.

"We are taking her." He stated with a gruff and no nonsense voice.

"There is two of us Chief." Said Dawn with an over happy voice.

Chief Bogo looked to the back where we were and looked at the two of us.

"Fine." He stated.

Dawn opened her door and slid out, causing me to scramble over to the door.

"I hope I can walk in the next two seconds." I muttered.

I slid out of the limo and proceeded to fall on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Snow! I forgot you cant walk!" Shouted Dawn as she tried to pick me up.

"No no, its fine. Ill crawl." I said before Chief Bogo walked over and picked me up with one arm.

"We need to go." He said.

I looked around at what was going on. Police were holding back the crowd of mammals as we moved over to the chiefs car.

"Well that was sure as hell was a fun call." Said the rhino as he moved back over to his seat.

"Hmph." Said Bogo as he opened the back door and put me inside roughly.

Bellweather was then picked up and placed into the car as well.

We situated ourselves in the single seat as Bogo went around the car and got into the drivers seat.

He shut the door and began to drive off.

"Why were we not informed you were heading to the hospital?" Asked Chief Bogo.

"Why did you allow predator officers to come when I said to only have prey?" Dawn shot back.

"Mayor, I am telling you, our officers will not randomly go savage. Everything is fine." Growled Chief Bogo.

"Hmm." I thought. "Lets see if I can plant some ideas..."

"Excuse me Chief..." I lead.

"Bogo." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Chief Bogo. Whats the deal with mammals going savage?" I asked.

"Its nothing. Just some problems." He said with a grumble.

"Really? It doesn't seem like nothing. If you ask me, which you don't, I think its a conspiracy." I stated as a matter of fact.

"Conspiracy?" Asked the rhino, turning to look back at me.

"Oh its nothing. Just a thought. I mean, if predators go savage, why cant prey? It would make sense unless someone was causing this." I said, trying to hide a grin.

"Now Snow, that cant be right." Said Dawn with a laugh.

"Maybe." I said as I looked up at the window and into the sky.

The rhino looked at me for a few more seconds and then looked back up front.

[]

We pulled up at the mayors building after a quick drive.

"Should be safer with security here." Said Bogo as he opened the left door.

"Yes, I can see." Said Bellweather with a unhappy look on her face.

Bogo just frowned back at her and went to pick me up.

"No. I think I got this." I said as I moved over to the door and slid down to the ground.

Boy was standing on these hoof things weird and tough. I stood on wobbly legs as I adjusted to my new balance.

"At least you can stand now." Said Dawn as she stood next to me.

"At least. And anyways, thank you Chief. For getting us out of that situation." I said as I looked up at Bogo.

"My job." He said as he shut the door and got back in.

"Job or passion, both are appreciated." I said as Dawn began to pull me towards the building.

We then walked (Or stumbled in my case) into the building and into the main lobby.

"Now Snow. I need to go deal with some...business. Can you stay in the lobby for a minute? I promise I will be right back." Said Dawn as she moved us over to a bench by a group of elevators.

"Sure, I can survive." I said as I sat down on the bench, rubbing my aching legs.

"Great! I will send for someone to come get you once I am done!" She said as she began to sprint off to the elevators.

I watched her go up the elevator and then turned my attention back to the lobby. It was mostly empty other than a few security rams and one random elephant. Then a few small mammals were going around in their ties and suits.

"And all I have is this jacket and jeens." I thought as I got a weird look or two.

[A minute or so later]

"Excuse me? Mayor Bellweather?" Asked a voice from my left and towards the entrance of the building.

I looked over to see a fox with a camera standing a few feet away from me.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were the Mayor. Guess the clothes should have given that away..." Said the fox with an awkward grin.

"That's no prob-" I started before a ram walked up.

"No predators allowed." He said, stepping in between me and the fox.

"I'm just looking to interview the mayor." Said the fox from in front of the ram.

"Get out." He said with a hostile stomp of his right hoof.

"Hold on." I said, making the ram look back at me. "This is a public area is it not?"  
"Yes, but-" He started.

"If ifs and buts were candies and nuts we would all have a very merry Christmas." I said with a chuckle.

"Um what." Said the fox as she looked around the ram.

"What I am saying is that this is public. As in, she isn't hurting anyone, she can stay." I said as I looked the ram in the eyes.

"Er, Um...Fine." He said as he looked back at the fox. "But I'm watching you." He said as he stormed off.

"Thank you. That mammal was a jerk." She then walked over and sat down to my left.

"So are you a journalist?" I asked as she pulled her camera off of her neck strap and placed it in her lap.

"Independent." She sighed. "I'm trying to go big, but its tough. Being a predator and a fox is really messing my career up."

"Well I'm sure I could get my sister to talk to you. Though you might not like what she says." I said, watching for her reaction.

"Wait. Your Mayor Bellweathers sister?" She asked as she looked over to me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Snow Bellweather." I said, thankful that I remembered my name.

"That's...That's great! Can I interview you? I looked into Bellweathers family history. You were in a coma right? Wow, I'm amazed your awake!" She said as she held up her camera.

"Sure, by all means. I would love to speak my mind. Though some things I can't speak about, you understand." I said, setting a little plan in motion.

"Alright!" She said as she took her left paw and did a yes motion.

She took a minute to get a small black recorder out and the placed it down on the bench between us. She then held up the camera.

"Alright. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Now..." She said as the camera started to record.

"Your sister is now the mayor of Zootopia, what are your feeling about this?"

"Well I feel that my sister will do her best to help the population of Zootopia. I mean, she will try her best. That I believe." I said as I looked the camera dead on.

"And what do you think of this whole situation in the city?" She asked, holding the camera steady.

"Can you be more specific?" I asked.

"Predators are going savage at random it seems. What are your thoughts on that?" She said.

"Perfect." I thought to myself with a grin.

"Well Miss..." I rolled my right hoof.

"Prism." She said.

"Prism. I hear things about it being biological and what not, but I don't believe that, excuse the language, horse shit."

"Then...What do you believe?" Prism asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly?" I asked. "I think some mammal is targeting the predators and making them violent." I stated, crossing my hooves.

Prism just stared at me for a few seconds before I decided to speak up again.

"90% of the population is prey here in Zootopia. That would be a good amount of support for some laws that could be passed. Though...You would need them to want to support the laws." I said, looking at her.

"I...Wow, How did I never think of that?" She asked as she turned off the camera and picked up the recorder, turning it off as well.

"Thank you for this little interview. It is good to know at least some mammals are on our side...You are on our side right?" She said as she slid her recorder into her pocket.

"Of course I am. I support the rights of all mammals. Even if some of them could rip me apart with a single swipe." I said with a chuckle.

"Hope my acting was ok. Damn this better get some discussion going." I thought as I watched Prism pull out her phone.

"Well I need to go. I'm going to go down to central and report on the Gazelle protest. It was nice meeting you!" She said before she went to leave.

"Wait!" I said, getting up on wobbly legs. "Can I go with you?" I asked.

I um...Why?" Asked Prism as she looked back at me.

"I want to go to the event. Speak my mind and what not." I said with a shrug. "Now wait here. I'm going to go let the guard know so Bellweather wont freak out."

I then moved over to the elephant that was standing by the main desk.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Can you please let my sister know that I'm going to be heading out to the Gazelle protest? Ill be back later." I said, looking up at him.

"Sure." He said with a shrug.

I smiled at him and then walked back over to Prism, who was now standing by the main entrance.

"Your not afraid to go with a fox?" She asked.

"Your not afraid that Bellweather would have your head if anything happened to me?" I asked back.

She smiled very awkwardly and opened the door to leave. I followed her outside to a parked car that was very beat up and rusty and looked like an old wagon.

"Its all my family could afford." She said in a very quiet voice.

"Don't think I'm judging you." I said as I walked over to the passenger side door.

Prism just unlocked the door and hopped inside. I quickly pulled the door open and got inside as well.

"So why did you go for the elephant and not that ram? He was closer." She asked as she started the car and began to drive.

"I don't trust any of the rams." I said as I clicked on my seatbelt.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just trust me. Never trust them." I said, purposefully remaining vague.

"Ok..." She said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Lets hope I don't fuck this up so bad." I thought as we heading down the road, leading right towards central.

 **( Now I understand this isn't the best end for the chapter, but I want to save the good part for the next chapter. Trust me. (Don't trust the rams though) I want the next chapter to be very good. So it might to a little longer to make)**


	4. Gazelle!

**Took a while to make this. laptop kept deleting everything every couple of minutes. So I had to save a LOT** **. I Hope it was worth the time!**

 **[]**

The traffic was horrible in this part of the city, though that might be due to everyone trying to get to the protest area.

The feeling of being crushed really was increased by the presence of the elephant that was walking near Prism's car.

"So where is this protest area?" I asked, right before a mountain lion went running past the car in his birthday suit.

"There's no rules!" He screamed as a ZPD lion chased after him.

"Never mind." I said, wide eyed.

"This city is falling apart." Said Prism as she gripped the steering wheel with her paws.

"Over there!" I said with a raised hoof, pointing over to a very unhappy wolf that was directing cars into a parking area.

"Alright. Lets see what's going on." Prism said as she pulled the car up next to the wolf.

Prism then rolled down the window to look up at the officer.

"Smaller mammals near the front. Find a spot and prepare to go through a security check. No weaponry, mace, or anything listed in official Zootopia Police Departments rules on protest and assembly." The wolf said with a worn out a tired voice.

"Understood officer! Hope your day gets better." Said Prism as she rolled the window back up and turned into the parking lot.

"Bet he is having a bad day. Did you see his uniform?" Asked Prism as we went down the rows of smaller cars.

"Not really. I was busy watching that mountain lion get his ass handed to him." I said as I looked back over to her.

"Er...Ok. Well he has spit stains over his uniform. Bet mammals have been spitting at him today for just being a predator." She said, pulling into a parking spot between a red car and a black sports car.

"No respect for cops combined with fear of predators. Makes a normal mammal become a real dick." I said as I pushed the release for the seat belt and popped open the door next to the sports car.

Prism shut her door after me and locked the car. She walked to the back and waited for me to walk around as well.

"Lets go find this. I'm betting it is near the large crowd of idiots over there." I said as I pointed my right hoof at the security area that was farther down the parking area.

"Ok. Lets go." Prism said as we walked off towards the point.

"You know. I think I'm getting the hang of walking." I said before I stumbled and fell onto the ground.

"Snow? Are you ok?" Asked Prism as she went to help me back up.

"Fine. My clothes took the brunt of the ground." I said as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Lets keep going ok?" I asked as I continued to walk towards the security point.

[About a minute of walking and at least two falls later]

"This way for prey and this way for predators." Said a large rhino that was standing between two tents. One leading to the predators side and the other to prey.

"Why is it split like this?" I asked as we walked up to area.

"Bet they don't think any prey would go to the predators side, so they just wanted to make it easy for themselves." Said Prism as she walked past prey line and went over to the predator one.

"Sheesh. Staring daggers at each other." I said, looking at the lines.

Both lines looked at each other with very hostile and unhappy looks. Both sides held signs.

"Could have picked a better area to set them up...Like apart from each other." I muttered as I walked over to the predator line.

"Hey! Wrong line!" Shouted the rhino as he spotted me standing slightly to the side of the predator line.

"How am I in the wrong line? This is the one for the pro predator side right?" I asked as mammals from both sides tried to get a better look at me from their spots.

"The rhino walked up to me and looked down with a scowl. "You sure about this?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Hm. Now that you mention it...Hell yes." I said as I looked back up at him, crossing my arms.

"Alright then. Good luck being some pred's lunch." He said as he walked back over to his spot. "Move it mammals! We don't have all day!" He bellowed.

Whispers surrounded the area as mammals talked and pointed at me as I waited for the line to move up.

"Sheesh. You all act like you have never seen a sheep that supports the rights of mammals before." I said as the line moved up slowly.

Prism poked me in the side with a paw then. "You really sure about this? I mean, there will be cameras. You could be seen as a traitor." She said slowly, as if to make me understand more.

"Trust me. I'm sure about this." I said as we got up to the metal detectors.

"Excuse me Ma'am. Your in the wrong line." Said the wolf that was up at the detector controls.

"Nope. She is on our side it seems." Said a lion who just walked through the detector and was collecting her stuff.

"Really?" Asked the wolf, looking over at me as he leaned back his chair.

"Yeah." I stated.

The wolf just looked at me with a puzzled look and then waved us on.

Prism went through the detector just fine. She placed her camera in a special case and handed it over to a bear that was standing by the detector.

"You press?" Asked the bear as the wolf walked up and patted me down.

"Yes I am." Said Prism as the bear pulled out a sticker that said press.

"Keep this on. If you take it off your camera will be taken by an officer." The bear stated.

The wolf who was patting me down seemed to hardly pat me at all before rushing back over to the detector.

I then walked through the detector with no problems.

Prism attached the sticker to her shirt and slid her camera over her neck. She then placed her recorder back into her right jean pocket.

"Onwards!" I said as we walked over to the elevated area that was the spot here the predators and few prey were.

The area we were in was full of very little mammals of any kind, while down a small ways was a whole damned army of prey that did not seem happy.

Signs saying stuff like "Go back to your lands!" And "My children are not food!" And then one that said "Fuck meat eaters!" Littered the crowd.

I could see Gazelle up near the top of the area, holding a mic and seeming to be very sad.

"This is not-" She started before she was booed down.

"Please just-" She started.

"Shut the fuck up cunt!" Shouted some mammal in the crowd below.

Gazelle lowered the mic after that and started to walk away.

"Quickly. Up there." I said, moving towards her.

Me and Prism moved past a ring of predators that seemed surprised to see me with them. We ran up and got close to Gazelle right before one of the tigers stopped us.

"Hold it. Gazelle isn't up for an interview." He said, looking over at Prism.

"And she isn't going to take another bout of speciesist remarks from another mammal." He said, looking over at me.

"Um, ok? I was going to go thank her for this, but go ahead and put all prey in the same boat why don't you? Its not like I really support predators and want them to be accepted." I said, looking back towards where Gazelle was talking to the other tiger.

"I'm not letting you through." He said, trying to usher us back.

"Gazelle! Gazelle!" Shouted Prism, waving a paw at her.

She looked over at our area, checking to see who was calling her name over the cries of other mammals.

Looking over at Prism I began to shout as well.

"Gazelle! Down here! By your tiger buddy!" I shouted, waving both hooves in the air.

Gazelle looked over at us in surprise and began to walk towards us.

"Yes." I said under my breath.

"Yes? Um, can I help you?" She asked, looking down at us as she moved behind her tiger friend.

"My friend here was wondering if you maybe wanted to talk about the situation here?" I said, gesturing over to Prism.

"She is a reporter, no?" Asked Gazelle, looking over at Prism.

"She is independent." I said, looking up at Gazelle.

"Oh. So she is not part of the main media? Oh lovely!" She said before pushing the tiger back.

"Is that a good thing?" Asked Prism, holding onto her camera.

"I know they will edit and slander my words, they have done it before, But I think you could be better. You are your own boss yes?" She asked as we followed her back over to where the other tiger was.

"Correct. I run a small website where I put the unedited videos on. Only time I edit the videos is when they go onto Pawtube." Said Prism.

"Perfect! All I ask though is that I get a copy of the video." She said, moving over to sit at a bench and table.

"I plan on doing the interview with the press in a few minutes, but you can be first." She said with a smile.

"Say, Why are you being so trusting to a fox? Most mammals don't right?" I asked Gazelle as I stood on the bench so I could see over the table.

"I believe is the value of the mammals character. Not the species or the gender. Does that answer the question?" She asked without being angry.

"Yes. And I can say that I'm glad someone agrees with me on that." I said as Prism placed her camera onto the table and then the recorder.

"Alright. It is a go. Now Miss Gazelle. You set up this little demonstration in support of predators correct?" Asked Prism as she moved the camera to face Gazelle's face.

"Yes and no. I believe that predators and prey can live together in harmony, and that they would be able to be able to see each other coming together in times of need. But from what you can see...That is not the case."

"Do you think that the prey are in the wrong for calling for the removal of predators?" Asked Prism.

"Of course! This idea of getting rid of predators is evil! Why should they be punished for crimes they have not committed?" Gazelle asked.

"Do you think this could hurt your career as a singer?" Prism asked.

"Yes I do. But it does not matter. If I can show that not all prey animals hate the predators, then maybe others won't be afraid to speak out as well."

"What would you say to those prey mammals that are on the side of helping predators, but are afraid to speak their minds?" I asked before Prism could ask.

Gazelle looked over at me and nodded her head slowly.  
"I would say to keep going, to not give up. We are in tough times and we are dealing with a darkness unlike any other. Just remember to love your neighbors and to never give in to the hate and fear that so many others seem to fall into." She said as she looked back into the camera.

"And it warms my heart to see you both here. Without fear of each other in your hearts."

"Well that should wrap it-" Started Prism before a shadow was cast over us.

"Miss Snow?" Asked a gruff voice from behind us.

I looked back to see Chief Bogo standing behind us.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at his unamused face.

"You need to come with us. They Mayor wants you back. Now." He said with his arms crossed.

"Guessing this is a bad sign?" Asked Prism.

"Nah. But you might want to stay here. Doubt my sister is going to be in the best of moods." I said as I hopped down to follow Chief Buffalo Butt.

"Bad isn't what I would use to describe it." Said Bogo as he turned and walked down towards the parking lot.

"How bad could it be?" I asked.

He just let out a dark chuckle.


	5. Bugger Burger

**Lets do this!**

 **[]**

"What IN THE HELL were you thinking?!" Screamed Bellweather from her desk.

When I got back I was quickly rushed into the mayors office and was currently getting yelled at by a very upset ewe.

"I was just-" I started, curled up on the chair.

"You were just doing nothing! You know how scared I was when my assistant came up saying she couldn't find you?!

"Bellweather calm-" I tried to put in.

"NO! You listen to me! I am not losing my sister to those sick, disgusting, and overall horrid predators!" Bellweather shouted at me, getting right up to my face.

"Sheesh. Someone is having that time of the month." I whispered.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, moving back over to her seat.

"I said, uh, Its not bad this time of the month?" I said with wide innocent eyes.

Dawn's left eye twitched slightly before she took a deep breath and sat down.

"You have no phone. You have no memory of the city, and you went with a fox of all creatures." She said as she looked at me.

"Anything else I missed?" She asked.

"Well I watched a mountain lion streak across the street, but that's about it." I said with a small awkward grin.

"What am I going to do with you Snow?" She asked, shaking her head back and forth.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." I quoted.

Dawn just groaned and let her head fall to her desk.

"We are getting you a phone." She said, looking up at me.

"And you are going to tell me where you are going next time!" She said, clasping her hooves together.

"So that's a no on visiting Prism for lunch?" I asked innocently.

"Don't trust that fox. She is a predator Snow. You know how they are. I mean, look what they did to you!" She said, pointing to me.

I rubbed the back of my head, hitting a few of the scars left from the bite marks.

"Tis but a flesh wound." I said, weakly smiling.

"Your not taking any of this seriously are you?" She asked with a deadpan expression.

"Not at all." I said, nodding my head.

"Ugh, Now I know how Chief Bogo feels about the new officers." She said as she pulled out a boxy phone.

"This is a phone I had my assistant get you on your way back. Its the new Carrot something or whatever. Just be careful ok?" She said, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. Why are you so afraid of predators? I know you believe that they are going savage, but that can't be all." I said, looking at her with my hooves crossed.

"Snow, you don't remember, but do you know what happened to our family?" She asked, taking off her glasses as she began to clean them.

"No?" I asked, leaning in.

"Long story short, we use to have two brothers. Some lion killed them and dad...Dad took his own life shortly after." She mumbled as she put her glasses back on.

"Well that could explain the predator hate." I thought as I looked over at her.

"Dawn." I said with a sigh. "You need to understand that the...deal, was a single mammals fault, not all predators." I said, moving around the table and hopping up next to Dawn.

"They are monsters Snow. We as prey, no as sheep can not trust them. They are evil. Pure evil." She said as I held her softly.

"Dawn...Just..I don't know." I finally said. "I'm going to go see Prism at some burger place. If you want you can go with?" I asked with a slight nudge.

"No...I have work to do Snow...Just, Be careful?" She finished, looking up at me.

"I'll be fine Dawn." I said as I jumped down and walked to the door.

"I hope you will be..." Was all I heard as I walked out the door.

[Down in the main lobby]

I was currently watching the news coverage of the protest down in Central as I waited for Prism to show up.

"Would be really nice if I got her phone number." I muttered as I looked down at the carrot's screen.

"Whose phone number?" Asked Prism from right behind my head and to my left ear.

"Wah!" I shouted as I moved away from her, even as her laughter continued.

"Did you see the look on your face?" Oh that was great!" She said, holding her camera in her paws.

"Very funny. I'm just glad you showed back up. Oh! And do you want to go get something to eat? I kinda stole some money from my sister, so I have money now!" I said as I walked over to Prism.

"Sure. I could go for something to eat. So I'm guessing you need a ride and my number?" She said as we walked towards the exit.

"Yeah, Type it in." I said as I handed her the carrot phone.

"Wow, this looks new." She said as she typed in her number and got mine.

"Sisters assistant got it for me. Kiss the boss's ass as they say." I said as we walked outside and into the parking lot.

"Yeah, about that, what's with the specist remarks?" She asked, walking over to her car and unlocking it.

"Give a word power and you give it control. I don't care what others think about me saying it. It is all shock value." I said as I hopped into her car and put my seatbelt on.

"I guess that could make sense? Still makes me uncomfortable." She said as she turned the car on and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Eh." I said with a shrug.

[Inside of Bugger Burger]

"I'm telling you, I know some mammals that would hate a place with "Bugger" In its name." I said as we sat down in a four top at the diner.

"And I'm telling you, you will love this food!" Prism said as she picked up a menu.

"Hm." I said as I looked at the menu. "I think This salad looks nice."

"Damn it. I will never eat the flesh of a living creature again. Oh the Humanity!" I thought grimly as I scanned the prey section of the menu.

"I think I will go with the...Bug Burger Basic." Muttered Prism as we sat there.

"Hello, thank you for waiting. May I ask you what you would like to drink?" Asked a young looking zebra as she walked up to our table.

"Um yes, Sweet tea for me. I said, placing the menu back into the spot it was from.

"Just water is fine." Said Prism as she looked up at the Zebra.

"Of course. And are you ready to order, or do you need some time?" She asked with a smile.

"I think we are ready. I will take the soft salad, tomatoes and cucumbers." I said.

"And I will take the Bug Burger Basic." Said Prism as she placed the menu back into its spot.

"Alright. My name is Taylor, and if you need anything, please let me know." Said Taylor as she walked towards the back with our order.

"So how was the rest of the time at the protest?" I asked Prism.

"Oh it was fine. I got a second interview after the whole press deal. I got a lot more of my questions in on that run!" She said with a smile.

"That's great. I'm just glad that you allowed me to go with you." I said.

"I'm glad you trusted me." She said as she nodded her head at me.

"Well of course. So what's your plan with the videos and pictures you got?" I asked as we waited for our drinks.

"I plan on uploading them when I get home. Then editing them for Pawtube when I wake up tomorrow." Said Prism as Taylor set down our drinks.  
"Food with be out shortly." She said before walking towards a table where a ram was sitting.

"That guy over there looks stupid." I said, nodding over behind Prism at the ram.

"Hm?" She hummed as she sipped some water through her straw.

She then looked back at the ram and quickly looked back.

"Is he holding that menu upside down?" She asked in a quiet voice, leaning towards me.

"That's just sad." I said, shaking my head side to side.

"Quite." She said.

We sat there for a little bit before our food came out. I began to eat the salad I was given as Prism put toppings onto her burger.

I kept my eye on the ram who was in the building because I didn't trust him. When I realized where I was oh so long ago, I made a mental note to watch out for the rams.

Glad I did.

As Prism went to take a bite of her burger, the ram pulled something out from his waist and aimed it at her.

I didn't even get to react before he pulled the trigger on the gun.

Though, I don't think he expected the lion waiter.

This lion walked right into the path as the ram pulled the trigger, causing his right arm to get hit somewhere that I could not see.

"Shit." I finally said as the ram ran out of the building, right as the lion lets out a blood curling scream.

Mammals from all around the diner began to look over at the lion who began to thrash about, slamming into a table that held a family of four dingoes, who proceeded to scream in terror.

Me and the rest of the mammals in the room were already out of our seat, many of them screaming "Savage! Run!" and running for the door.

"Click!" Went Prism's Camera as she stood very close to the lion.

"Really?!" I shouted as I watched the Dingo family run towards the exit, where many mammals were getting bottle necked.

Bad move. The noise I made must have alerted the now savage lion as he turned to look over at us.

His eyes locked onto me as I backed up slowly.

"Prism..." I said as Prism backed up quickly to meet me.

"Yeah?" She asked, holding up her camera.

"Grrraahh!" Screamed the lion in a very loud voice.

"Run bitch run!" I screamed as I bolted under table, hearing the lion crash into the spot we once were.

Me and Prism ran under the tables as the lion seemed dead set on getting us. We moved towards the large door that lead to the kitchen and both used our strength to push through.

The group of pigs in the back looked surprised.

"What are you doing back here?" Said a very large boar as he walked up to us.

"Sav-" Prism started before we were thrown away from the door and onto the ground.

The lion charged into the room as we pulled ourselves up and bolted over to the pigs, who had the bright idea to back themselves into a corner.

"Tully went savage!" Squealed one of the pigs.

"Everyone run!" Shouted the largest pig as he ran to the exit that was past a countertop.

The pig then followed, almost crushing us under them as they ran as a large group to the exit.

Prism and I tried to follow, but the lion, sensing the panic, Pounced on us, sending me flying over to the counter.

I slammed into it with my head, causing stars to appear as I grabbed my head.

Loud screams filled the air as I picked up my glasses that were on the ground and put them back on.

The Lion was on top of Prism and was ripping off her right ear. Prism was screaming for help.

I looked around and saw a large knife (More like a sword for me) and picked it up. Without thinking I charged the lion and went to stab him.

The lion looked up at the last second as I approached him and tried to let go of Prism and move, but he only shifted enough to make the knife go into his left shoulder

He screeched and swiped at me, sending my flying back into a little pig who was standing back from the counter I came from.

This pig held up a large pot and ran towards the lion, stepping over me. The lion was about to go back to Prism, who was trying to crawl out from under him, when the pig swung the pot, hitting the lion in his face.

A loud and horrid sound of crunching bones filled the kitchen.

"YAW-" Started the lion before the pig swung again, hitting the lion in the side of the head, causing the lion to fall down, unconscious.

"Don't-Don't get up Tully!" Shouted the pig as he pushed him off of Prism.

Clutching my shallow clawed stomach with my left arm I pushed myself over to Prism who was lying on the ground with her right ear torn to shreds.

"Prism? Prism!" I shouted as I pushed her softly.

"Go call the police! Now!" I shouted as I looked back at the pig who was standing over the lion, still holding the pan.

"Got it! Um, Yeah! Office phone!" He said as he dropped the pan onto the lion's back and ran out over to a shut door, which I guess is where he came from.

"Prism! You need to say something!" I said as I got up and grabbed a dish towel from a bin that was sitting under a counter.

She groaned weakly as more blood poured out of her ear.

"Stay awake! Your fine!" I said as I took the towel and covered her right side of her head, watching it turn red with blood.

I ignored my own painful stomach wound as it was leaking a lot less than Prism's wound.

"Come on...Stay awake...Please?"


	6. Why?

**This is going to be a rough chapter for me. I have been thinking of ways to start and finish it...But now I think I have an idea!**

 **[]**

Bellweather was sitting in her office doing paperwork when the call came in.

"Ah, Charlie. Is the fox taken-" Started Bellweather, right before a voice cut her off.

"Bellweather! Get every cop down here! I fucked it up!" Said the other voice, sounding quiet panicked.

"What do you mean, you fucked it up?!" Said Bellweather as she put the phone closer to her ear.

"I hit a lion, not the fox! I had to get out of there or he could have eaten me!" Said the voice.

"You left my sister in there with a savage LION!?" Shouted Bellweather as she gripped the phone tighter.

"I-It was a tough situation!" Said the other voice, somehow sounding more panicked than before.

"When I tell mother about this, your going to get it! NOW GO BACK AND GET MY SISTER YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PILE OF SHIT!" Shouted Bellweather as she slammed the phone back into its stand.

Bellweather began to rub her nose with a hoof.

"If she dies because of that moron...Oh will he know what it means to suffer." She muttered under her breath.

She then sighed and picked up the phone again, punching in a number.

[Back at Bugger Burger: Snow's view]

"Come on...Stay with me." I said as I held my now soaked stomach.

Prism was lying on the ground, not even moving a little.

"Zootopia Police Department! Call out if anyone is alive in there!" Shouted a voice from outside the kitchen.

"Over here!" I shouted, my voice faltering.

"Kitchen." Said another voice as I began to hear many steps coming towards us.

The kitchen door was quickly pushed open as a bear in what looked like riot gear moved into the room, followed by a wolf and a tiger.

The Bear looked around the room quickly before his gaze rested on us. He then pressed his radio.  
"We have two wounded and an unconscious lion. One uninjured pig." He said before he moved over to us.

"Wolford, get the kit." He said, pulling me away from Prism.

"She isn't the savage! The lion is!" I said, weakly trying to push back to Prism, who no longer had pressure on her head, causing blood to weakly leak out onto the already big bloods stain.

"I know, I know. You need to calm down. Your cut really bad. I don't want your guts coming out." Said the bear as he easily moved me back.

"I...Ok." I said finally, slumping in defeat.

"Damn..." Said the tiger as he moved over to the lion and checked his eyes.

"What...What's wrong?" Asked the pig.

"Nothing..Nothing." Said the tiger, shutting the lion's eyes.

"Bern, We need to get her out of here. She isn't doing good. Call in the paramedics." Said Wolford as he placed a brace onto Prism's neck.

Bern gently picked me up in his arms before moving to the exit.

"We need to go now. This ewe's stomach could split at any action."

The tiger ushered the pig to follow as Wolford waited by Prism.

"We cant move her. Looks like he slammed down onto her, she might have spinal injuries." Said Wolford as he looked over to the downed lion.

"We're here." Said a rough looking doe as she moved into the room, followed by a polar bear who was holding onto a board.

"Quick, get her onto the board, This looks worse than I thought it would be." Said the polar bear, right before The rest of us left the room.

"Lets move. Should be another ambul...a...n..." Said the bear as sound got really quiet.  
"Not again." Was all I could think before I passed into blackness.

"...With her!" Said a voice as my eyes opened. I was sitting in the back of an ambulance as a wolf pushed a...no...The ram out of the ambulance.

"AND I SAID NO!" The wolf shouted before she slammed the door shut.

The ambulance took off with lights and sirens as we raced down towards what I guess would be a hospital.

"Your awake! Hold still, you shouldn't move." Said the wolf as she moved over to a seat next to me.

"Mhm Tired." I said as I forced my eyes to stay open.

"I know dear, try to stay awake." She said, rubbing my forehead softly.

"Wolves always were my favorite animal." I giggled out before my head suddenly got very heavy.

"Hey, Stay with me!" She said, pulling a large something over and holding it against my Bleeding stomach.

Darkness greeted me once again.

[]

"How deep did this go?!" Shouted a voice as I came back to the land of the living.

"Deeper than it looked! Her whole stomach is ripped. We need surgery now! We didn't think it was this bad! DAMN IT! What was that bear thinking with carrying her out?" Howled the wolf that was now standing next to the gurney that I was on.

I couldn't feel anything at the moment, its was very odd.

"I'm not ok..." I muttered as the animals near me were very fuzzy.

"Get her under now!" Said a very deep voice, right before it went dark again.

[Bellweather]

"What?" Asked Bellweather as she pulled the phone closer.

Every mammal in the board room was looking at her as she stood over by the door.

"Ma'am, your sister has been taken to the Downtown Life Hospital. You were listed as her contact. She was hurt by a savage" Said the voice on the other side.

"Yes...I...I will be on my way."Said Bellweather as she pressed end on the cellphone.

She then turned back to the board room.

"I need to go. We will continue this later." She said as she moved to leave.

"What about the tame...Collars." Said the elephant as Bellweather rushed out the door, running as quickly as she could down the hallway.

"I'm coming Snow." Thought Bellweather as she ran to the elevators.

"This is all my fault."

 **Sorry this is a short chapter. I didn't want to have it go on so long that it gets boring.**


	7. Hospital Repeat

**I'm alive! Yeah, Whole lot of people in my family started dying! Grandfather, Step Grandfather, and my step Grandmother isn't hanging on well either. I got real depressed for a while and kinda quit caring about this. But I'm back! So lets hope I don't have a shutdown moment and abandon this story!**

[Snow's point of view]

I awoke with a whimper. My whole body felt like it was on fire, with pins and needles shoved through my stomach. I groggily opened my eyes to see a simple hospital room before me. The scene was very much the same from when I first woke up here, only Bellweather was asleep in a size too big chair next to my bed.

"Gluhh." I mumbled out as I weakly lifted my right hoof.

Bellweather's eyes snapped open and she stared at me for a few seconds before she jumped off the chair and walked slowly over to the bed.

Her eyes were red and she seemed like she hadn't slept for a good while.

"I'm so sorry..." She mumbled out as she sniffled, looking me in the eyes.

"Water." I croaked out as I looked right back at her.

Bellweather quickly pulled a water bottle from off the table next to the bed and held it up for me to drink.

"What happened." I weakly mumbled out, looking around the room slowly.

"A lion attacked you. Remember I said to be careful to the predators." She said, rubbing her right shoulder with a hoof.

I slowly nodded my head before groaning in pain.

"You sure that's all?" I asked, getting a bit angry.

I was slowly getting angry. Bellweather had sent a ram...To hit Prism...And do what? Kill me?

"I-Um, yes?" She said, her attitude seeming vastly different from the normal Zootopia act she puts on.

"Nothing you want to tell me about a ram or a dart gun?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

Bellweather seemed to freeze like a deer in headlights, or a sheep in the face of a wolf.

"You figured out that-" She started before I cut her off.

"I know you are the one making predators go savage, I know about nighthowler, and I know your being a REAL CUNT!" I said, shouting at the end, trying to get up, but going nowhere.

Bellweather continued to stare at me.

"Well guess what Dawn Bellweather. I don't give a rats ass what you think you can do. What idiot sends a SINGLE ram to do that job? And from what I saw, he is a real idiot!" I said, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Was an idiot..." She mumbled just enough for me to hear her.

That stopped my rage ever so slightly.

"What do you mean he was an idiot?" I asked.

"Well he almost got you killed." She said.

"No you did." I responded with a huff.

She then cleared her throat and looked at me again. "HE almost got you killed, but he won't be doing anything ever again." She stated.

I stared at her for a few more seconds before twisting my head back to look at the ceiling and sighing.

"Please Bellweather. Just...Leave me alone to think." I said with a groan.

I waited till I heard the door to the room shut before looking back up to see if the room was clear.

Maybe it was the fact I lost my sister, but I might be giving Bellweather enough chances to not go to prison.

I attempted to get comfort able in the amount of pain that was rocking my body, trying to sleep.

Damn was I tired.

[Dawn's Point of view]

I had just left the room where my sister was. The doctors had stated that she would be in pain for a long time, with a wound like that, but how did she know about what was going on? I had never even told her, not even when she still had her memories.

"This will be fine. Nothing will happen." I muttered as I walked down the hallway towards the front desk, and exit.

After all, I could trust my sister right? Just a minor slip up.

 **Short chapter I know. Just trying to get back into the story making setting. Anyways, Feel free to find all my little and giant errors in this story/chapter.**


	8. Rough times ahead

**Next chapter!**

[A few days later]

I have been watching the news recently. The savage attacks have been getting more frequent. Being stuck in this hospital really puts a handicap on my plans to expose Bellweather for what she is doing.

I was ever so slowly getting less and less racked with pain as the nurses and doctors helped me move through the hallways towards the area where Prism was being held. She thankfully survived the ordeal with the waiter...who sadly had his skull bashed in by that pig.

In other news the ram who tried to hit Prism was found in his apartment. Police called it a burglary gone bad, leaving the guy without a head. Thanks Bellweather.

As the nurse and I reached the room where Prism was being held, the young beaver gestured me to enter the room.

Little sad when I didn't see Nick Wilde or such sitting by the bed. Though to think, he would most likely see though any lie I could tell. Maybe.

I walked in to see Prism holding her camera in her paws, a large bandage wrap covering the left side of her head.

"Hey." I croaked out as I limped over to the low bed.

"Snow." Said Prism with a tired tone, looking away from her camera and towards me.

"I finally got to visit you!" I said, putting on a cheerful attitude.

She nodded her head slowly. "That's great." She said.

I let the smile slip off of my face and pulled my way carefully up to a sitting position on the bed.

"Whats wrong? You know...Other than almost losing your head." I asked, trying to make a joke.

All she did was begin to softly sob as she put her paws to her eyes.

"I almost died Snow! I watched as you got slashed and-and I was in so much pain...Snow, they say I might not walk again. When that guy landed on me it really put pressure on my back. They still have no idea if I will ever walk again." She said as she continued to sniffle.

I pulled myself over to Prism's side and held her softly, for her sake and mine.

"I'm not going to lie here, I'm not sure if you will walk again. But listen, you can't give up. I have seen to many give up in my life. And even though you and I have known each other for what, a few days? I consider you a friend." I said before pulling her paws away from her face.

"I am sticking with you. Even if you don't want me to." I stated with an air of finality.

She looked over at me with red puffy eyes.

"I-" She started before there was a knock on the door, causing us both to look over at it.

The beaver from before stuck her head in before calling out in a quiet tone. "Um, sorry to bother you both, but your sister is here to get you."

I looked back at Prism who seemed to be quiet down.

"When can Prism leave?" I asked, turning back to the nurse.

She blinked blankly a few seconds before looking back to someone out of sight in the hallway.

"Well she could leave now if she wanted to. That is, with doctor orders and such."

A sigh came from out in the hallway.

"She can't leave just yet." Said a males voice from outside.

"Say that to my face then!" I shouted, before holding my stomach from the pain.

"I'm sorry, but do to what your past-" Started the voice before I cut him off.

"To my FUCKIN Face or you will be dragging my ass out of here!" I shouted, pulling Prism closer to me.

"Snow, maybe you should go? No need to cause a scene." Said Prism, patting my right shoulder with a paw.

Then a charcoal black wolf with graying chin hairs walked into the room holding a clipboard.

When I saw him it was like a jackhammer to the skull.

I could see teeth and eyes and so much black fur...I could hear my own screams.

"-w...Snow?!" Said a voice as I felt something shake me roughly.

I blinked a few times to see Prism right in front of my face, staring me in the eyes.

The doctor was gone and the nurse was in the room, writing something down on a clipboard.

"What happened?" I asked as Prism put a paw to my cheek.

"You started screaming all of the sudden. What was that about?" She asked as she pushed her way next to me and wrapped a paw around me.

"Its what happens when a prey animal gets mauled." Said the Beaver, looking up from the clipboard.

"What?" Asked Prism and I at the same time.

The nurse just sighed and shook her head.

"Some mammals might block out memories when a predator attacks them, usually prey. Even if you don't remember it, your mind still does deep down." She said as she turned to leave.

"Prism can leave in a few days. YOU on the other paw, need to leave. At least the room."

I sighed and slid down off of the bed before limping past the nurse and to the door, giving the nurse a glare the whole time.

"Later Prism. I'm off to mess with my bitch of a sister." I said, hearing a surprised gasp from the nurse.

I then began to limp towards the elevators...Wherever the damn things are.

 **[Outside the hospital]**

I limped along in my fresh clothes (A simple red shirt, a hoodie, and some very itchy jeans) towards the limo my sister had to show up in. Like it was something special.

"Wait." I said, stopping before the buffalo guard ushered me into limo.

I called her sister now? Hm...

The buffalo guard buckled me into the seat, while ignoring the glare I was giving him. He then shut the door.

"Snow. Everything ok?" Asked Bellweather from my side as she moved closer and buckled in.

I sighed and looked at her with an unamused look.

"Don't even start." I said before letting out a puff of air from my nose. "Just...Not right now."

Bellweather seemed quiet sad before nodding and moving back over to the seat next to me.

We sat in the limo in silence for a good hour through Zootopia before we pulled up to a, what could only be, a damn mansion that looked like queen's house from England.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking over at Bellweather.

"Well first we live here..." She said, looking out the window at the mansion.

"And mother really wanted to see you."


	9. (Story Update:Not chapter)

**Ok guys. Bad news. I dropped my backpack in a puddle when the strap on the back broke (Note to self, don't use only one strap)**

 **Inside was ALL my notes on this story...Like all of them. BUT I didn't know it was in there, so I didn't panic and rush them to clean everything. So all my notes and plans for this story are gone. Not sure if I will continue this now or if I will start over, begin again, and make a new story that will not be a human style story, but a full Zootopia story. (Already had plans to make it, but I was waiting)**

 **So you decide. Should I start over, or attempt to piece together this story?**

 **In other words.**

 **A kinda meta story that is this one.**

 **Or a new one following a young wolf who is working inside the Zootopian Weather Maintenance Walls (Those giant awesome walls from the movie) and has to deal with the rising savage predator problem and the backlash of such?**

 **Im not sure what to do, so I am hoping you will help!**

 **Also The reason I wasn't typing a while ago was I got banned from everything that connects to the internet. Because parents!**


	10. Announcement!

Hey guys! I have been gone for a hell of a long time, I know. But listen. I finally have time and ability (50/50 on ability.) to try and do a story again.

So the question is...

New story for Zootopia with a OC who is NOT from humanity (As in a character who was born in Zootopia, not sent)

Or Continue this...

OR a new story I have and idea for called "From Within" Which will be about a human in Zootopia turned sheep (Jeez. What is with me and sheep?) And his attempt to catch Bellwether, the sheep, and the whole of Zootopia off guard by being a sheep who refuses to fall into a flock mentality)

Anyways! Continuing this story will be tough, Making the Zootopia with a OC who is not human will be rough, but I would like to try it at some point, and From Within would be the Toughest because I would need to look up stuff like politics and police procedures.

So let me know what you think! Also yes, I suck for abandoning this for a while. I am sorry.


	11. New story soon!

Ok! So From Within is going to be the story. I have talked to a few friends and some online friends and I have decided to begin that story. I should have a "test" chapter out in a few days as I get the story set up. I do plan on this story focusing on Brim, The character. So hopefully soon I will be able to start this again. I plan on this story also having a few parts. Anyways, See you all soon!


End file.
